Tokyo and Seoul: Hide and Seek
by Fiicchi
Summary: Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya permainan hidup seperti ini? Ini konyol/"Kaem, maukah kau datang ke pesta pertunanganku?"/Well, LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna~! Whoa, nyaris semua pada minta sequel ya? Oke, karena aku baik hati (?) maka ini dia sequel dari **Seoul and Bandung, At Last Tokyo**. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, di sini aku munculin Sulli F x. Tahu dia kan? Dan kenapa aku milih dia? Cewek yang cocok untuk dicemburui sebagai pasangan Taemin itu cuma Sulli, iya kan? Ahaha (alesan ga mutu). Oke, kita mulai aja deh ceritanya. Happy reading!

**Taemin belongs to SHINee and Sulli belongs to F(x)**

**SHINee and F(x) © SM Entertainment**

**OC : Kaemi belongs to Dew Hyun Soek a.k.a Dew Dew**

**The plot purely mine**

**.**

**A sequel of Seoul and Bandung, At Last Tokyo:**

**Tokyo and Seoul: Hide and Seek**

**.**

Tokyo, minggu kedua April 2020.

Sosok itu terdiam. Ia termenung, menatap keluar jendela dari apartemen sederhana itu dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Namun tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Bayangan-bayangan saat _hanami_ waktu itu terus menerus terekam di kepala.

"Hoi, Kaemi!"

Satu panggilan sukses membuyarkan segala lamunan sosok itu. Kaemi menoleh ke arah belakang. Terlihat pandangan heran tertuju langsung padanya dari sang sahabat, Fia. Sebuah cengiran yang khas ia balas untuk sahabatnya itu. "Ehehe, mian Onnie. Ada apa?"

Fia memutar bola matanya. "Kau nggak dengar tadi aku bilang apa, eh? Huuuh, pasti lagi mikirin si pujaan hati yang entah ada dimana, _right_?" sindir gadis putih itu. Yang disindir hanya meringis. "Kau ini. Tadi aku tanya, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Aku merinding, tahu? Aku kira kamu lagi diajak ngobrol sama si Nona Sadako dan kamu diajakin dia pergi ke alam sana," ujar Fia kalem.

Kaemi langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Apalagi setelah mendengar Fia berkata, 'diajak ngobrol oleh Nona Sadako dan diajak pergi ke alam sana.' Hiiy, siapa sih yang mau diajak pergi oleh si Nona Sadako? Lagian, sebelum sempat diajak ngobrol sama dia juga, kita pasti sudah pingsan duluan. Yaa, author sih mungkin begitu.

"Aaa—aaah, Kakak jangan nakut-nakutin deh. Di sini nggak ada si Sadako itu, kan? Iya kan, Kak?" tanya Kaemi yang sudah agak ketakutan.

"Entahlah. Makanya, kamu jangan melamun." Fia mendekati Kaemi yang berada di dekat jendela apartemen, yang sengaja gadis hitam manis itu buka agar bisa mendapatkkan semilir angin musim semi Tokyo yang lembut. "Kau mikirin siapa sih? Taemin-oppa?"

"Eeh, i—itu, err, y—ye," ujarnya malu-malu. Wajahnya tersirat sebuah semburat merah. "Soalnya aku sama Taemin-oppa ketemu nggak sengaja pas _hanami _kemarin."

Fia yang terkaget, langsung membulatkan matanya. "Hah? Waktu _hanami_ kamu ketemu Taemin? Kok nggak bilang sih?"

"Ya, habis Onnie datengnya telat. Jadi Onnie nggak ketemu sama dia."

"He? Aku nggak telat, lagi. _On time_ malah. Kamu aja yang datengnya kepagian. Lagian jam kamu waktunya kecepetan dua puluh menit. Aku tadi udah periksa jam kamu, tapi belum kubenerin. Males, hahaha." Gadis putih itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Oh ya, kalian ngobrol apa aja?"

Gadis hitam manis yang ditanya ini hanya menekuk mukanya sedikit. "Nggak banyak. Kami cuma berdebat tentang masalah kenapa dia tahu aku ini bisa bahasa Korea. Yah, hanya itu. Tapi lumayan lah bisa denger suaranya lagi. Setelah tujuh tahun menghilang."

"Terus? Kamu nggak nanya nomor teleponnya, gitu? Nggak nanya dia tinggal dimana?" Kaemi menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Fia menepuk jidat. "Aduh, Kaemi! Gimana kalian mau berhubungan lagi kalau gini caranya? Udah bagus ketemu."

"Ya, kan aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata itu Taemin-oppa. Aku pikir dia bukan oppa. Habis dia nutupin kepalanya pake tudung. Lagian aku udah nggak pernah lihat foto terbarunya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Jadi inti daripada inti, aku nggak tahu kalau itu Taemin-oppa," ujar Kaemi. "Ya, tapi aku pengen sih dapat nomornya."

"Kalau gitu cari informasi tentang dia aja."

Kaemi langsung menatap sahabatnya heran. "Cari? Cari gimana? Ya Tuhan, Onnie, penduduk Tokyo itu banyak banget!" protesnya.

Fia kembali memutar bola matanya. "Ya Tuhan, Kaemi, ini Tokyo! Tokyo itu nggak sama dengan Bandung atau Jakarta, kan? Hei, teknologi Jepang itu berkembang dengan cepat, Sissy. Kamu kan bisa telepon... oh aku lupa, kau kan nggak bisa bahasa Jepang, hehe."

"Ya maka dari itu aku bilang susah nemuinnya. Tapi Fia-onnie mau bantu aku kan? _Please, please, pleaseee_!"

Melihat tingkah sang sahabat, Fia hanya tertawa. "Hahaha, iya deh iya. Nanti kutelepon menteri perhubungan Korea-Jepang. Siapa tahu dia punya data tentang Taemin."

Kali ini giliran Kaemi yang terkejut. "Sungguh Onnie? Onnie beneran mau nelpon menteri perhubungan? Gila aja kali!"

Fia lagi-lagi tertawa. "Hahaha, ya enggak lah. Emang gila kalau aku beneran nelpon menteri perhubungan itu. Kita ke pusat kota aja, tanyain tentang tamu-tamu asing yang kerja atau menetap sementara di Jepang. Yah, aku telepon sekarang aja deh. Ribet kalau pergi ke sana."

"Telepon kek daritadi. Jadinya kan nggak usah ribet berdebat kaya' gini. Ah, Fia-onnie gimana, sih? Buruan gih, telepon."

"Yee, maksa. Oke, oke aku telepon sekarang."

Fia bergegas meraih telepon yang ada di sudut ruangan apartemennya. Ia dengan sigap memijit tombolnya. Dan dengan pasrah, Kaemi menunggu hasil. Sayup-sayup bisa ia dengar suara Fia menelepon di seberang sana dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ia menunggu dengan berharap bahwa ini semua akan berhasil.

1 menit berlalu.

1 menit 30 detik.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Dan...

.

"KAEMI! KETEMU!"

.

Tokyo, minggu ketiga April 2020.

Gadis itu berdiri di sebuah gedung yang besarnya lumayan. Rambut sepunggung yang hitam tebal itu ia ikat ekor kuda dan membiarkannya dipermainkan angin. Mata onyx itu melihat dengan pancaran bahagia. Sambil menunggu, ia bersandar pada dinding gedung.

Matanya kini menerawang pada langit musim semi Tokyo yang indah. Dihirupnya kesegaran udara. Perasaan ringan hinggap dihati, dan berhasil membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit rileks.

Telinga sang gadis tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah suara yang keras dari dalam gedung. Senyum mengembang ketika dilihatnya beberapa anak-anak sekitar tujuh tahun berlari berhamburan keluar gedung. Dan inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari waktu itu.

Mata gadis itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi. Wajah khas pemuda itu terlihat lelah, namun bahagia. Sembari mengelap keringat, pemuda itu berteriak pada anak-anak yang keluar dengan liar. "Wakare! Koyama, aku kan sudah bilang kau harus hati-hati! He—hei, jangan lari-lari! Hyoorin, Juugo, Kurita! Heeei pelan-pelan!" teriaknya pada anak-anak tersebut.

Anak-anak itu tidak mau mendengarkan. Mereka dengan riangnya berlarian di lapangan. Entah sedang bermain, atau malah sedang mengerjai pemuda itu. Wajah-wajah polos nan usil terpahat pada masing-masing anak. "Ayo Oni-san! Kita main lari-larian sehabis latihan putar-putaran tadi! Ayo, ayo, ayooooo," bujuk anak-anak itu pada si pemuda. Pemuda itu hanya mengulas sebuah senyum manis pada mereka.

"Tapi aniki mau istirahat dulu. Apa kalian tidak lapar, ne?"

Anak-anak itu berpandangan, lalu dengan serempak, semua menggeleng. "IIE!" koor mereka kompak.

Sebuah dengusan pendek terdengar dari si pemuda. "Baiklah, kalian boleh berlari-lari. Tapi ingat, harus hati-hati! Mengerti semua?"

"HA'I! Kami akan hati-hati, Oni-san!"

"Bagus. Nah, aniki mau istirahat dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak itu balas tersenyum dan kemudian mereka berlari dengan riang gembira.

Si pemuda menatap anak-anak itu satu persatu. Ketika melayangkan pandangan ke semua penjuru, mata si pemuda melihat ke arah sosok yang sedang memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain. Ia sedikit terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. Dengan segera, ia mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Ehm, kau lihat apa, Kaemi?" sapanya pada sosok itu menggunakan bahasa Korea. Sosok yang dipanggil Kaemi itu dengan segera membalikkan badan menghadap si pemuda. Sebuah senyum dilemparnya untuk si penyapa.

"Ha—hai, Taemin-oppa. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, ya?"

Taemin tersenyum. Tanpa ada aba-aba apapun, ia dengan refleks menepuk puncak kepala Kaemi dengan lembut. "Ya, selamat bertemu lagi, semut hitam," ucapnya. Senyuman lebih lebar ia torehkan di wajahnya yang yeppeo. Dan kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "lagi-lagi kau berhasil menemukanku."

.

Tokyo, minggu keempat April 2020.

Seminggu menghabiskan waktu di sore hari bersama sang idola merupakan anugerah terindah bagi Kaemi. Seminggu di Tokyo akan menjadi pengalaman yang berkesan dibenaknya. Yah, walaupun waktunya hanya seminggu. Dan seminggu, serasa berputar sangat cepat baginya. Ah, apakah Tuhan sengaja mempercepat sang waktu?

Kaemi menghela nafas berat. Tak pernah terpikir di otaknya, untuk memberitahukan Taemin tentang kepergiannya ke Seoul, melanjutkan studi yang sempat libur satu bulan. Ia bukannya tak mau. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Ia tak berani berharap hubungannya dengan sang pujaan hati akan semakin dekat. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini saja.

Gadis itu memperhatikan bangunan kokoh yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Tokyo International Airport. Dengan langkah yang agak lunglai, ia mulai menyeret kopernya dan memasuki bandara besar tersebut. Sembari berjalan menuju ruang tunggu peerbangan, matanya tak henti menelusuri setiap bagian bangunan megah itu. Ia memperhatikan segalanya. Mulai dari dinding, kaca, sampai orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu. Saat melihat-lihat sekitar, iris gadis itu menangkap suatu sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia hafal betul lekuk wajah itu. Ia tahu persis pemilik senyum itu. Ia sangat tahu orang itu.

Kali ini, Kaemi menahan nafasnya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tak yakin, walaupun sebenarnya yakin sosok itu adalah sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok yang selama ini memenuhi alam bawah sadarnya. Sosok yang sudah ia hafal betul karena ia kagumi dengan sangat hebatnya.

Ya, dia oppa-nya.

Betul, itu sungguh Taemin.

Namja itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia sedari tadi memainkan handphone di jari lentiknya. Memandang ke arah pintu kedatangan dengan penuh harap. Ia benar-benar terlihat cemas.

Kaemi memperhatikan namja tersebut. Itu memang benar Taemin. Itu Taemin. Ya, itu namja pujaannya, tak salah lagi. Tapi apa masih punya nyalikah gadis itu mendekati sang pemuda saat ini? Saat ia sudah akan pergi lagi? Ah, petak umpet lelucon yang tidak ramai.

Di tengah kebisingan orang-orang yang berdatangan, Kaemi memperhatikan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ah, apakah namja itu sadar bahwa Kaemi ada di sana? Dan saat itu pula, sebuah garis ditarik di sudut bibir sang pemuda. Ia tersenyum. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kaemi menarik bibirnya juga. Ia turut pula tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum, tanpa mengetahui pemuda itu bukan tersenyum untuknya.

"Hei, Taemin-oppa!"

Dan di tengah hiruk pikuk bandara internasional Tokyo, Kaemi dengan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Senyum pahit untuk sang pemuda ia lemparkan, walau ia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan melihat senyumnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya nafas berat ia hela. Lalu ia berbalik dan tidak menoleh lagi.

Samar-samar otaknya memutar ulang kejadian yang baru saja sepersekian detik yang lalu berlangsung. Kejadian yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya serasa rontok. Ah, inikah namanya cemburu? Cemburu pada sesuatu yang belum pasti? Entahlah apa nama perasaan itu.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan ada beberapa bulir cairan bening yang tumpah, begitu otaknya memutar adegan tersebut. Ketika Taemin tersenyum untuk orang lain, bukan dirinya. Dan dengan senyuman yang merekah ruah, oppa-nya itu menyapa dengan suara yang lembut pada orang tersebut,

"Hei juga, dongsaeng_neun_, Sulli."

Dan cairan itu terjun bebas ketika ia memutar kejadian setelah itu.

Setelah Taemin menyapa Sulli, namja itu dengan refleks memeluk yeojya tersebut. Tak salah lagi. Taemin memeluk Sulli. Dengan refleks.

.

.

Seoul, Juni 2020.

"Kaemi-ah, tolong, bantu aku bawakan ini ke meja nomor tiga."

Gadis berkucir ekor kuda itu menoleh cepat pada si pemanggil lalu mengangguk. Dengan sigap, ia membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan makanan. "Ye, Gyou-oppa. Meja tiga." Tanpa membuang waktu lama ia melesat pergi, mengantar pesanan tersebut ke meja tiga.

Ya, sekarang di café inilah Kaemi bekerja _part time_ alias paruh waktu. Di waktu senggang kuliahnya, ia magang di café tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia senang membuat dirinya sibuk. Tentu agar ia tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang dapat mengganggu pikirannya. Hal-hal yang mungkin akan mengganggu jiwanya. Yah, memikirkan Taemin terus menerus membuatnya pusing. Apalagi jika ia memikirkan kejadian di bandara Tokyo itu. Ugh, perutnya mulas tak karuan. Lebih baik kerja seperti ini. Lumayan kan, dapat uang saku tambahan.

"Selamat menikmati pesanannya," ujarnya ramah. Ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, lalu permisi untuk pergi meninggalkan tamu tersebut. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya. Ia kelihatan sangat ramah.

Kaemi pergi ke ruangan khusus staf café tersebut. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju loker penyimpanan barangnya, dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. Disekanya peluh yang bercucuran di dahi. Kemudian, ia menyeka keringat yang membanjiri lehernya. Setelah ia merasa agak kering, ia menyimpan sapu tangan itu di loker dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Matanya menerawang ke langir-langit ruangan. Pikirannya melayang. Namun yang selalu terbayang hanya satu. Hanya dia. Hanya namja itu. Namja yang telah membuat hatinya berbunga, sekaligus membuat hatinya hancur berkeing-keping.

Taemin-oppa. Taemin-oppa. Hanya kata itu yang terulas di otaknya. Entah kenapa, ketika ia mengulang kata-kata itu, ia bisa merasakan Taemin ada disampingnya saat ini. Menenangkannya dengan suara lembut, bahwa gadis itu harus tegar. Ketika ia bertanya bagaimana kabar oppa-nya itu, ia seperti merasakan bahwa Taemin menjawab bahwa Taemin baik-baik saja. Ah, ada apa sebenarnya? Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa gila.

Kaemi menggelengkan kepala. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, air mata keluar begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Dengan segera, ia menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan punggung tangan. Ia mencoba tersenyum. Menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembusnya.

Gadis itu mencoba merasa rileks. Berulang kali ia menarik dan menghembus nafas keras-keras untuk menguatkan diri. Tapi yang terasa hanya perasaan sesak. Ia merasa dadanya sesak. Dadanya sakit sekali, hingga ia sulit bernafas. Direngkuhnya kuat-kuat dada itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah sampai merah, untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ia tak mungkin menangis di saat seperti ini. Ia akan menangis nanti malam di apartemennya. Ia akan menangis di kala sunyi malam. Ia akan menangis saat ia sendirian.

Setelah dirasa emosinya agak surut, ia mencobba tersenyum. Walaupun itu senyum kaku, tapi bukan masalah. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa barusan saja ia menekan habis seluruh perasaan sakitnya. Sakit karena lubang di hatinya semakin membesar.

Kaemi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bekerja lagi. Ia dapat mendengar suara bel di pintu café berbunyi, yang berarti ada pelanggan datang. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya untuk menyapa tamu yang datang. Ia kembali memainkan akting ramahnya.

"Annyeong hass..."

Tapi kali ini, ia merasa aktingnya akan gagal. Oh bahkan ia merasa sangat gagal.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. Aliran darah bergerak semakin kencang menuju pipinya, yang sekarang sudah memerah. Ia sekarang merasa bahwa ia sulit bernafas. Ia seperti merasa Tuhan tak memberikannya pasokan oksigen yang lebih.

Tamu yang membuatnya gagal mejadi aktris itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum tamu itu adalah senyum yang sama pada kejadian yang tak mau ia putar kembali. Senyum tamu itu adalah senyum yang paling tak ingin ia lihat kembali. Karena senyum seperti itu membuat lubang di hati gadis tersebut menganga lebih luas. Lebih lebar.

Dengan tenang, sang tamu berjalan menuju Kaemi. Gadis itu hanya mampu berdiri membatu, membiarkan sang pembuat luka menghampiri dirinya. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia menutup mata. Berharap penglihatannya salah. Berharap bukan dia. Kalaupun itu dia, gadis itu berharap bahwa dia tak akan menyapa.

"Hai, Kaemi."

Sungguh perlakuan yang salah. Suaramu membuat hati rapuhnya hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi tunggu, kata sapaan ini ada yang salah.

Ada satu hal yang gadis hitam manis itu herankan. Hanya satu hal.

Kaemi membuka kedua matanya, yang tadi ia biarkan tertutup. Kali ini, ia melihat dengan jelas tamu tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh merayapi hatinya. Sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi di sini.

Tamu itu tersenyum pada manusia yang tengan kebingungan di depannya. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ada yang salah. Kaemi tahu persis itu. Tanda tanya besar menggerogoti pikiran gadis ini. Kata tanya itu kini berulang-ulang terulas di benaknya. Satu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada tamu ini, namun lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk berkata. Padahal itu hanya satu pertanyaan.

.

Hei, kau tahu darimana bahwa nama gadis yang ada di depanmu itu adalah Kaemi, Sulli?

.

**# Tokyo and Seoul: Hide and Seek ; to be continued #**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai ini chapter! Fiuuh, lega saya, hahahaha.

Yep, yep, adegan terakhir itu, Kaemi akhirnya ketemu sama Sulli. Tapi yang Kaemi bingungkan, Sulli tahu darimana namanya? Padahal mereka sama sekali belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung. Kalau ketemu secara mendadak sih pernah, pas yang di airport itu loh. Tapi kan Sulli nggak lihat Kaemi. Jadi, kok Sulli tahu nama Kaemi? Hayo, hayo, ada yang bisa nebak? Kalau bisa jawab, saya kasih hadiah. Hadiahnya yaitu : tepuk tangan yang meriaah dari sayaaaa! Hahaha #author ditendang#

Bagaimana sequelnya ini? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Geregetan nggak? Kalau nggak, saya bakal berusaha di chapter selanjutnya.

Terus, ada bagian yang kalian masih bingung? Review atau PM saya ya. ;)

Oh ya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada reviewer **Seoul and Bandung, At Last Tokyo **kemarin. Mereka adalah : **Uzuharu Natalie Fore-chan, Kanna Ayasaki, Fedeoya Kimchi, ruki4062jo, Taemey, dew dew.** Makasih banget reviewnya! RnR lagi, mauu? :3

Oke, saya menunggu tanggapan. Concrit sangat diterima. Flame nggak menerima. Soalnya saya nggak punya kembalian (?).

Anyway, thanks for reading, chingu! :) Hope ya like it.

.

Salam cokutam,

FiiFii Swe-Cho.


	2. Chapter 2

Here the second chapter. Enjoy, guys. :)

**Taemin belongs to SHINee and Sulli belongs to F(x)**

**SHINee and F(x) © SM Entertainment**

**OC : Kaemi belongs to Dew Hyun Soek a.k.a Dew Dew**

**The plot purely mine**

**.**

**A sequel of Seoul and Bandung, At Last Tokyo:**

**Tokyo and Seoul : Hide and Seek**

**# Chapter Two #**

**.**

Seoul, minggu kedua Juni 2020.

Suara sunyi sang malam menemani sang gadis. Ia meringkuk dalam sudut apartemen kecilnya. Memeluk diri sendiri di keheningan malam.

Gadis itu terdiam. Merenungi nasib. Tatapan matanya nampak kosong dan sembap. Mukanya memerah. Rambut hitam kelam sepunggung yang biasa ia kuncir kuda itu, kini ia biarkan tergerai berantakan. Ada apa? Sebenarnya Tuhan melakukan apa padanya? Lihat, ia begitu kacau. Begitu rapuh.

Ditarik dan dihelanya nafas keras-keras. Kemudian gadis itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Matanya yang sembap itu terpejam. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat kejadian tempo hari di café tempatnya berkerja, kembali membayang. Menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Ah, ia bisa gila!

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Wanita itu mendekat. Dan dengan gaya sedikit angkuh, ia berjalan mendekati gadis berkuncir kuda itu. "Aku Sulli, tahu kan? Dan aku benar-benar senang bisa ngobrol denganmu, _semut_."

Kaemi mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar paras rupawan nan angkuh milik wanita di depan gara-gara menyebutnya 'semut'. _'Panggilan 'semut' hanya untuk Taemin-oppa!'_ pikirnya. "Ka—kau," desis Kaemi tanpa sadar. Sulli hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Hm? Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Gadis itu mulai mengontrol emosinya. Dihela nafas pendek sebelum ia berkata, "Silahkan duduk."

Dan dengan gerakan yang anggun, Sulli duduk di bangku terdekat. Tangannya menggapai menu yang tersedia. Sambil melihat-lihat menu, ia berbicara pada Kaemi, yang sudah berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi. "Oh ya, Kaemi. Aku ingin kau yang melayaniku. Bisa?"

Ugh! Betapa kesalnya ia pada dunia. Oh, apa dayamu Kaemi? Kau di sini hanya pelayan. Hanya _pelayan_. Dan _pelayan_ harus menghargai _tuan_nya. Menuruti apa mau si _tuan_. Dunia berasa tidak adil baginya. Maka, dengan wajah sok ramah, ia berbalik dan tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah."

Sulli tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menaruh kembali menunya. "Aku pesan satu steak ayam dan dua jus strawberry."

Dua? Dia pesan dua? Tetapi Kaemi tak ambil pusing. Ia dengan sigap mencatat pesanan sang tamu. "Silahkan tunggu," ujarnya sembari berbalik dan pergi ke arah dapur.

"Pesanan. Steak ayam satu. Jus strawberry dua."

"Oke. Ini jus strawberry. Steaknya tunggu sepuluh menit lagi."

Kaemi mengangguk, lalu tanpa lama lagi, ia mengambil nampan dan menaruh dua jus strawberry itu. Dia membawanya ke meja sembilan, meja di mana Sulli menunggu pesanan datang.

"Jus strawberry dua. Untuk steak, kami mohon waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Selamat menikmati minumannya." Ketika Kaemi hendak pergi ke dapur, Sulli menahannya dengan memegang pergelangann tangan Kaemi. Mencegah gadis itu pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sulli. Ia menatap langsung mata Kaemi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku ingin kau menemaniku. Kau ada waktu, kan? Kalau bosmu marah, biar aku yang tangani, okay? Nah, duduklah yang nyaman. Ada sedikit hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Hanya sedikit. Aku janji, memang benar hanya sedikit."

Dengan pasrah Kaemi mengangguk. Ia menarik sebuah kursi di depan Sulli dan duduk. Ia mencoba duduk dengan nyaman. "Erm, jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sulli tersenyum. Diambilnya segelas jus yang ia pesan tadi, lalu dengan perlahan Sulli meminumnya. "Satu gelas itu untukmu. Ayo diminum. Aku yang traktir," ujarnya ramah. Dengan ragu-ragu Kaemi mengambil gelas yang tersedia dan meminumnya. Sulli tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "santai saja dulu. Habiskan ya."

Bak anak TK, Kaemi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia dalam sekejap, langsung menghabisan jus yang ada di depannya. Yah, dia sih memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan minuman jenis apapun. Setelah habis, Kaemi menatap lurus Sulli. "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bilang," mulai Sulli. Ia menyeruput jusnya kembali dengan tenang. Setelah itu dipandanginya Kaemi. "aku ini hanya ingin memperingatkanmu," lanjutnya.

"Tentang?"

Sulli kembali menarik bibirnya angkuh. "Taemin."

Deg! Serasa ditusuk duri, jantungnya menjadi sakit sekali. Ada apa ini? Apa yang ingin Sulli peringatkan untuk dirinya? Apakah—? Ah, membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin sekali mual. Memuntahkan kembali jus yang sudah masuk ke perutnya. Perasaannya was-was bukan main. Ia khawatir bukan karuan. Dan sekarang ia berharap bahwa perasaannya ini akan salah. Ia mulai berdoa.

Wanita itu mulai membuka mulutnya. Dan satu kalimat retoris yang pendek keluar begitu saja pada si gadis, "Jangan dekati Taemin lagi." Oh bagus. Malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sulli. Namun rupanya, Sulli belum selesai. Dengan wajah yang sinis, ia melanjutkan, "dia itu _milikku_. Aku mencintainya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Maka, jangan kau coba-coba dekati dia lagi. Mengerti?"

Kau tahu, Sulli? Sepertinya Kaemi benar-benar ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya ke arahmu. Tepat ke mukamu.

.

.

Tokyo, Juli 2020.

Dia meraih pensil yang terletak di ujung meja kerja. Matanya mulai meneliti berkas-berkas yang tertera dengan _indah_ di depannya. Dia berusaha memahami. Berusaha untuk menyelami maksud dari berkas-berkas tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya, ia melempar kertas tersebut, dan menyebabkannya berserakan dimana-mana.

Berantakan! Satu kata itu menggambarkan semua. Mulai dari keadaan ruangan kerja, juga keadaan sang pemilik. Ia merasa frustasi. Tak bisa konsentrasi. Dia terus memikirkan orang itu. Entah mengapa, ia tak mau berhenti memikirkan orang tersebut.

Ia kini mencoba rileks. Ditutpnya kedua mata secara perlahan. Berharap pikirannya bisa sedikit lebih jernih. Tapi ketika ia menutup mata pun, hanya orang itu yang terpikirkan. Kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa? Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini sendiri.

Sosok itu mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah agak berantakan. Ia bisa merasakan, kini dadanya sesak. Sesak oleh suatu perasaan abstrak yang tidak bisa diterima otaknya. Perasaan aneh yang selalu menghantuinya.

Cintakah ini? Ah, perutnya bergejolak mulas memikirkan satu kata itu.

Akhirnya sosok itu terbangun dari kursi, dan meraih jaket tipisnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengeluarkan motor dari garasi. Ia menaikinya dan mulai melaju di jalanan sore Tokyo yang padat. Dengan pasti, sudah ia tentukan tempat singgah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai di tempat ini. Di sebuah apartemen. Oh tidak, tempat yang ia singgahi bukanlah apartemennya. Bukan pula apartemen kenalannya. Ia berkunjung ke apartemen orang yang ia tahu, namun belum ia kenal. Yah mungkin, inilah saatnya berkenalan.

Sosok itu menaiki tangga. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar apartemen nomor empat dengan perlahan. Diketuk pelan pintu tersebut ketika ia berhasil sampai. Ia berharap sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi.

Tak lama, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang gadis. Gadis itu menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus takjub. Mata yang dibingkai kacamata itu menatap sosok di depannya lama. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya menjalari hati si gadis. "A—aa."

"Hai," sapa sosok itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia kembali melanjutkan perkatannya, "kau Fia? Kenalkan, aku Taemin."

.

Seoul, akhir Desember 2020.

Tiga puluh satu Desember diwarnai salju lembut yang turun ke tanah Seoul. Jalanan kini dipenuhi tawa canda anak-anak yang saling melempar bola salju. Juga ada anak yang tertawa bahagia karena berhasil membuat boneka salju yang lucu.

Tiga puluh satu Desember merupakan hari yang berbahagia di Seoul. Oh, seluruh dunia pun juga begitu. Karena malamnya akan diadakan malam pergantian tahun, di mana sorak-sorai kegembiraan akan lebih meriah pada jam dua belas malam nanti.

Mungkin hanya ada sedikit perasaan bahagia yang muncul di hati Kaemi. Ia _lumayan _bahagia hari ini karena sobatnya akan datang berkunjung ke Seoul.

Hm, Fia akan berkunjung ke Seoul. Gantian.

Ia tak bisa menahan kedut-kedut senyumnya. Memikirkan Fia akan datang sudah cukup mengobati rasa sakitnya. Gadis itu memang sangat merindukan sosok sahabatnya yang satu itu. Yah, ia ingin Fia cepat datang. Supaya ia bisa curhat.

.

Jam sebelas malam, jalanan Seoul begitu padat. Kaemi kini berdiri di pintu sebuah restoran. Matanya tak henti memperhatikan satu persatu pengunjung yang datang. Ia kembali menatap handphone oranye miliknya. Melihat salah satu inbox message.

_Aku menunggumu di depan restoran keluarga FaFa. Jam sebelas._ _Fia._

Kali ini matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Sosok itu berlari ke arah restoran ini. Berlari ke arahnya.

"Sorry. Telat, hehe."

Fia. Dimatanya kini Fia terlihat lebih dewasa. Terlihat lebih matang.

Kaemi tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Hai Onnie. Yah telat dua menit."

"Ohahaha, benarkah? Ah, padahal empat lebih bagus."

Kaemi mendengus kecil. "Tiga lebih bagus."

Kali ini Fia tertawa renyah. "Yuk masuk. Aku mulai kedinginan nih," ajaknya. Kaemi mengangguk setuju.

Suasana hangat nan nyaman menyapa mereka di dalam restoran. Mereka berjalan dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela, agar bisa sekalian menikmati pemandangan jalan Seoul yang padat.

Kaemi menatap sosok di depannya yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat jalanan Seoul. "Onnie. Aku senang kau mau berkunjung ke Seoul," ujar Kaemi. Fia menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga senang bisa ada di Seoul. Gantian. Lagipula rasanya tidak adil jika kau pernah menginjakkan kaki di tanah Jepang, sedangkan aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Korea. Ya, aku ingin keadilan, moutochan. Haha."

Mereka berdua berbagi kisah, berbagi cerita. Memang asyik sekali mengobrol dengan teman yang sudah lama tidak kau jumpai. Satu jam pun terasa singkat bagi kedua insan ini. Jam kini menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh delapan menit. Dua menit lagi terompet pergantian tahun akan dibunyikan.

Fia menatap Kaemi dalam-dalam. Senyum kembali terpoles di parasnya. "Dua menit lagi, ya? Eh Kaemi, aku ingin kau menutup matamu. Dan bukalah ketika ada aba-aba dariku. Setuju?"

Gadis itu merapikan kuncir kudanya sebelum merengut dan bersungut pada sang sahabat. "Nggak mau. Nanti Onnie ninggalin aku, ya?"

Lagi-lagi gadis putih itu tertawa. "Ngapain aku kabur, eh? Lagian kalau kabur juga, aku bakalan kebingungan. Masalahnya satu, aku nggak bisa bahasa Korea, haha." Fia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Jadi, setuju? Aku janji nggak bakalan pergi."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, tutuplah matamu sekarang."

Kaemi menurut. Ia dengan perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Fia? Ia begitu penasaran. Kemudian, ia bisa mendengar Fia berbicara, "Oh waktu tinggal sepuluh detik lagi. Ayo hitung mundur bersamaku, Kaemi." Kaemi hanya mengangguk lagi.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" sorak satu restoran tersebut. Kaemi bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara terompet yang ditiup. Dan sekarang, ia mulai gatal ingin membuka matanya. Duh, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu? Sampai kapan ia harus menutup mata? Sampai ia tertidur?

Dan kemudian, suara Fia menggema menuju telinganya. "Nah, sekarang kau boleh buka matamu, Kaem."

Akhirnya ia boleh membuka mata. Maka dengan sangat pelan, ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Kaemi?"

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah depan. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan refleks, dia menutup mulut. Matanya yang terbelalak, kini mengurai linangan air yang jernih. Sejujurnya, ia sudah lelah menangis. Tapi jika begini kejadiannya, mau tak mau airmatanya keluar.

Dan Kaemi mengeluarkan suaranya, walau agak tercekat, "Ta—Taemin-oppa?"

.

**# Tokyo and Seoul: Hide and Seek ; chapter 2: end #**

Jeongmal mianhe! Aku update-nya ngaret nih. Dan rasanya chapter ini pendek banget ya? Ah, mian pemirsa. Dalam proses pembuatan chappie dua ini saya sedang menggalau. Lagi bete abis. Jadi maaf kalau pendek. Tapi tenang, chapter tiga alias chapter terakhirnya bakalan lebih panjang daripada chapter satu.

Seperti biasa, saya mengucapkan miliyaran terima kasih kepada yang sudah meriview. Makasih to the max! Read and review, ya. Lebih banyak review, saya akan lebih cepat update. Tapi itu juga kalau saya nggak kena penyakit WB.

.

Salam cokutam,

FiiFii Swe-Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

LAST CHAPTER! Sebelum baca, saya ingatkan reader-sama sekalian untuk tidak terlalu ngambek sama Sulli. Kenapa? Baca aja deh chapter ini. Oh ya, kalau ada adegan Kaemi, Fia, dan Taemin ngobrol bertiga, anggaplah mereka ngobrol pakai bahasa Inggris. Okay, enjoy this chapter!

**Taemin belongs to SHINee and Sulli belongs to F(x)**

**SHINee and F(x) © SM Entertainment**

**OC : Kaemi belongs to Dew Hyun Soek a.k.a Dew Dew**

**The plot purely mine**

**.**

**A sequel of Seoul and Bandung, At Last Tokyo:**

**Tokyo and Seoul: Hide and Seek**

**# Chapter Three #**

**.**

Seoul, Januari 2021.

"Jadi, kau sekolah di kota ini?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, dia menatap sang lawan bicara. "Ye, sekarang aku sekolah di Seoul. Jurnal."

"Ne, ne. Dia sama sepertiku, anak jurnal. Yah kami hanya beda universitas saja."

"Jelas bedaa! Aku Seoul, Onnie di Tokyo."

Terdengar tawa di sela-sela argumentasi kedua gadis itu. "Hei, kalian ini lucu. Bertengkar tentang universitas ya? Lucu tahu. Pelawak kah kalian, eh? Benar Kaem, Fia?"

Gadis berkulit putih itu memandang si pemuda yang menengahi argumentasi mereka dengan berbicara memakai bahasa inggris. "Pelawak? Oh_, big no_ Taem-ani," ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi setengah kesal. "Lagian tujuanku ke Jepang bukan jadi pelawak."

Tawa Taemin semakin keras. Dengan gemas, dia menepuk puncak kepala Fia. "Tuh kan, kamu itu pelawak Fia-cchi. Kayaknya mulai sekarang nii-san nggak usah repot-repot kelimpungan nyari badut buat pesta ulang tahun, ya? Kamu aja nii-san jadiin badutnya, hahahaha."

"Iish, apa-apaan sih Taem-ani ini. Lagian cocokan Aniki yang jadi badut daripada aku," kata Fia sambil menggembungkan pipi. Taemin masih saja tertawa. Tiba-tiba, dia mencubit kecil pipi si gadis di depannya. "Lebih cocok kamu, tahu?"

"TAEM-ANI! Ittai! Sakit tahu," sungutnya sambil memegang pipi. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah cengiran _evil_ terpampang di wajah gadis putih itu. "Mau tahu rasanya gimana, nggak?"

Taemin menghentikan tawa sebentar. "Nggak usah ya moutochan-ku. Hontou ni arigatou, ha—."

Bugh! Tepat di wajah yeppeo sang pemuda, sebuah bantal mendarat dengan mulus.

"HA! KENA! Balasan dariku Taem-ani. Weeee, hahahaha," ujar Fia bangga. Kali ini, Taemin hanya tersenyum kecil. Oh bukan tersenyum. Tepatnya, pemuda itu menyeringai. "FI-A. Ini balasan, eh? Tak seberapa tuh. Buktinya aku nggak ke rumah sakit. Nah, sekarang giliran nii-san _lagi_, kan?"

Mendadak, wajah gadis itu beku. "Ehehe, damai Taem-_sama_. Enggak deh. Nggak usah ada giliran untuk Taem-ani."

"Seperti—."

"Ehem. Mesra amat sih."

Sontak kedua orang itu menoleh pada seseorang yang menegur mereka. Sebuah cengiran langsung terpampang di wajah kedua insan tersebut.

"Oh," ujar Fia. Ia dengan cepat mendekati Kaemi dan menyenggol sikutnya seraya menggoda gadis hitam manis tersebut, "oh, oh Nii-san, kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih. Acieeee, hahahahaha."

Muka Kaemi memerah. "Apa sih Onnie?" bantahnya. "A—aku nggak cemburu!"

Taemin dan Fia hanya tertawa, sedangkan Kaemi menggembungkan pipi kesal. "Nggak lucu, tahu!" sungutnya dengan muka memerah. Pasalnya, sindiran Fia tepat menembak dadanya, menembus jantung hingga bersarang di ulu hati. Dan itu semua mengakibatkan efek samping yang sangat parah, yaitu irama jantung berdegup tidak wajar ketika ia melihat Taemin.

Kaemi melirik Fia. Yah, Fia sih sudah tahu daridulu bahwa Kaemi suka sekali sama Taemin. Lagipula, apa sih yang nggak diketahui Fia tentang perasaannya ke Taemin? Dulu dia kan sering sekali curhat tentang Taemin ke sahabatnya itu. Berkhayal bersama, dari yang khayalan biasa saja sampai khayalan tingkat dewa. Dan itu semua terluap jelas pada Fia. Tak jarang pula Fia menggodanya waktu itu. Tapi kalau sekarang, ceritanya bakal lain. Masalahnya, Taemin aslinya ada di depan mata. Ah, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri betapa malunya kau digoda seperti itu di depan pujaan yang ada di hatimu bertahun-tahun, kan? Rasanya seperti bom yang bakal meledak.

Lirikannya pada sang sahabat semakin lama semakin tajam. Fia yang merasa ditatap secara _intens_ langsung menoleh ke arah Kaemi. "Apa? Kok kamu ngeliatin aku begitu banget sih? Eh, apa? Jangan bilang kamu cemburu sama Taem-ani."

"He? Cemburu padaku? Berarti maksudnya, Kaem suka Fia?" tanya Taemin dengan muka polos dan kemudian ia dan Fia tertawa. Lagi-lagi muka Kaemi berubah merah.

"Taem-oppa, Fia-onnie! Aku bukan lesbi. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, aku masih normal!"

Sebuah senyuman jahil terlukis di bibir gadis putih itu. Dengan nada menggoda, ia berkata, "aaah bohong! Kamu nggak begitu normal ah. Buktinya, kamu suka sama pemuda yang yepp—aaaaaaaa! Kaem, ittai!"

"Diam, Onnie-ku _sayang_," ujar Kaemi menekan kata 'sayang'. Fia hanya mengangguk. Kaemi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang sahabat. Tak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taemin. "Taem-oppa," panggilnya. "Oppa akhirnya ke Korea lagi. Apakah Oppa ke Korea untuk pulang?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku di Korea hanya dua minggu. Pekerjaanku sekarang ada di Jepang."

Tanpa disadari, kedua bola mata Kaemi membulat. "Je—Jepang? Taem-oppa kerja di Jepang?" tanyanya. Taemin mengangguk. "Menjadi guru les menari untuk anak-anak?" lanjut Kaemi.

"Oh, itu hanya pekerjaan karena hobi. Itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan. Pekerjaan asliku bukan itu."

"Pekerjaan sampingan? Lalu, pekerjaan _asli_ Taem-ani apa?" tanya Fia, yang rupanya penasaran juga.

Lagi-lagi Taemin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku? Aku ini bekerja sebagai penerjemah bahasa di salah satu kantor swasta Jepang. Gajinya lumayan. Lagipula, selain menjadi penerjemah bahasa, aku juga ditunjuk menjadi err, humas kantor tersebut."

"Hah? Sungguhan itu?" ujar Fia tak percaya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya," ujar Taemin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Toh, aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya."

"Err, lalu Taem-oppa," panggil Kaemi. Taemin pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku hanya penasaran. Emm jadi, Taem-oppa ke Seoul ada perlu apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang perlu kutemui di sini."

Entah mengapa dada Kaemi terasa sesak. Perasaan tak enak kembali menyerangnya. Ia merasa sulit bernafas. "Se—sebegitu pentingnya kah dia?"

Si pemuda mengangguk. "Ye. Dia penting."

"Kalau begitu, Nii-san," ujar Fia. "Boleh kami tahu, siapa orang itu? Siapa dia?"

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Taemin sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Fia menggeleng. "Ya, nggak apa sih. Kami hanya... _curios_. Penasaran. Boleh kan?"

Taemin terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah. Dengarkan ini dengan seksama, ya."

Kedua gadis yang memang diselimuti rasa penasaaran yang besar itu hanya mengangguk. Mereka menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka.

"Dia," sahut Taemin lambat-lambat. "Seorang manusia yang penting bagiku. Tinggal di Seoul. Aku kemari menemuinya karena, yah, kangen. Dan dia adalah..." Taemin sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Matanya melihat satu persatu wajah gadis-gadis di depannya yang penasaran. Lalu nama orang tersebut meluncur bagai panah dari bibir pink pemuda itu. Sangat cepat, sehingga Kaemi dan Fia agak sukar mendengarnya.

"Siapa, Nii-san? Bisa tolong ulangi?"

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik ya," ujar Taemin. Dengan suara agak melambat, pemuda itu berkata, "SULLI."

.

.

Seoul, hari ketiga, minggu pertama Januari 2021.

Angin musim dingin di Korea menerpa kulit gadis hitam manis ini. Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Dan ia membiarkan dinginnya beku di dalam hatinya.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di tembok dekat kasir. Pegunjung hari ini masih sepi, tak seperti di hari biasa, jadi ia bisa sedikit santai. Ya, ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya sebentar. Sebelum...

_Klining_.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Dipasangnya kembali senyuman palsu yang setia menemani. "Annyeong hasseo."

Tamu tersebut tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, "Annyeong hasseo. _Dia _belum datang, ya?"

"Belum, Nona Sulli. Silahkan Anda menunggu. Sebentar lagi orang yang Anda tunggu akan datang," ujar Kaemi, berusaha sesabar mungkin. Sulli kembali tersenyum dan mulai menduduki salah satu kursi. "Ye, kau benar. Dia sebentar lagi datang. Lagipula aku datang terlalu cepat."

"Anda mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Aku mau menunggunya dulu. Sebentar lagi dia datang kok. Aku yakin. Kau tunggu dulu sebentar di sini. Duduklah, santai saja."

Kaemi menuruti Sulli. Dia menduduki sebuah kursi di depan tamunya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mau melihat Sulli. Entah kenapa.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari di depannya. Mau tak mau, Kaemi menatap Sulli. Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Sulli tersenyum lembut. Berbeda dengan senyum-senyum sebelumnya yang sangat angkuh. Kaemi merasa lain.

"Kaemi, selamat ya."

"Eh?"

_Klining._

Secara otomatis Kaemi langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "A—annyeong hasseo."

"Oh, hai Kaemi."

Suara itu. Suara bariton itu. Suara yang sudah ia kenal sekali. Ia sangat hafal pemilik suara itu. Maka dengan cepat, ditolehkannya kepala ke arah si pemuda.

Benar saja. Itu Taemin.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling café. Matanya yang sigap, menangkap sebuah siluet yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Oi, Sulli!"

"Hei, Oppa! Sudah lama ya, nggak ketemu."

"Ye. Sudah lumayan lama. Hm. Hahaha, bogoshipeun, Sulli," ujar pemuda tersebut sambil memeluk Sulli secara cepat.

Sulli membulatkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja tersebut. "Aku juga, Oppa. Kangen sekali. Oppa sih, pake acara tinggal di Jepang segala. Jadinya kita susah ketemu, kan."

Suara tawa yang renyah terdengar dari bibir si pemuda. "Yeeee. Oke, Kaem. Bolehkah kami memesan sesuatu?"

Kaemi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pertunjukan yang lumayan romantis itu, mulai kembali sadar ke alam nyata. Perasaan sakit yang tadi hinggap dihatinya, ia tepis untuk sementara. Kembali ia pasang muka ramah, untuk melayani dua tamu tersebut.

"Ba—baiklah. Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan jus strawberry. Kau pesan apa, Sulli?" tanya Taemin sembari menoleh ke arah wanita disampingnya. Sulli menempelkan telunjuk kanan di bibirnya dan berkata, "Sama kayak Oppa aja deh. Bingung soalnya."

"Ahaha, dasar," ujar Taemin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sulli. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang melayani mereka. "Dua jus strawberry."

"Segera datang. Permisi."

Dengan secepat kilat, Kaemi menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Nafasnya terengah. Darahnya naik menuju ubun-ubun kepala, membuat wajahnya merah. "Du—dua jus str—strawberry. Meja li—lima," ujarnya sesenggukkan.

"Kaemi-ah, kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat."

Kaemi menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya. Sebuah senyum lemah terukir di sana. "Ye, aku agak... pusing, Hyuna-onnie."

Hyuna mendesah pelan. Dielusnya kepala Kaemi lembut. "Pulanglah. Shift-mu biar aku yang gantikan."

Gadis hitam manis ini menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya itu. "Sungguh, Onnie? Aku boleh pulang?" tanyanya. Hyuna mengangguk. Sebuah senyum lemah dan tulus dilempar sang gadis kepada temannya tersebut. "Kansahamnida, Onnie. Err, kalau begitu, aku duluan."

"Ye. Sana ganti bajumu di ruang staf. Aku yang ambil bagianmu. Apa tadi? Dua jus strawberry ke meja lima?" ulang Hyuna. Kaemi mengangguk pelan. Hyuna tersenyum dan membelai kepala Kaemi lagi. "Sudah sana, pulang. Semuanya bakal beres kok."

"Ye, ye. Makasih banyak ya, Onnie."

Maka dengan gontai, Kaemi pergi melangkah menuju ruang staf café. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kenop pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan segera, ia melangkah menuju lokernya dan menaruh celemek kerja. Secepat kilat gadis itu mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju harian. Setelah selesai mengganti, ia terdiam. Gadis itu diam dan merenung dalam ruangan kecil itu.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia mencoba kuat. Mati-matian gadis itu menahan sakit di dada. Ia cengkram kuat-kuat bajunya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan. Ia tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa tegar.

Susah payah gadis itu menahan air mata yang nyaris saja jatuh ke pipinya. Namun ia harus tegar. Harus. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Juga, ia tak mau kelihatan lemah di depan orang yang ia sayangi setengah mati. Ia tak perlu diiba. Ia tak mau. Ia bukan gadis yang suka meminta-minta belas kasihan bak pengemis meminta seperak koin di jalanan. Tidak, ia bukan gadis yang seperti itu.

Kaemi menutup kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah merasa lelah. Lelah dengan semua jalan hidupnya. Lelah dengan nasibnya. Gadis itu merenungi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa yang telah ia perbuat, hingga Tuhan memberinya hukuman yang berat seperti ini. Apakah gadis itu salah mengidolakan seorang Lee Taemin sebegitu besarnya? Ah entahlah, gadis itu tak tahu. Yang jelas, yang paling ia ketahui, ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Permainan hidupnya ini sangat konyol. _Really hide and seek_. Buktinya, sekarang ia mencoba sembunyi dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Taemin memang terlalu jauh untuk ia dapatkan. Untuk ia miliki sepenuhnya. Tuhan, kau memberinya sebuah permainan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Gadis berkulit hitam manis itu menumpahkan sebagian linangan air mata ke pipinya. Buru-buru ia seka air tersebut dan ia coba tersenyum. Dengan pelan, ia membisiki dirinya sendiri, "Fighting, Kaem, fighting!" Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. Kembali, ia terdiam ditempatnya.

Hening menyelimuti pikiran gadis ini selama beberapa saat. Lagi dihelanya nafas panjang dan berat, kemudian ia meraih tas dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Namun sebuah pemandangan yang diberikan tembusan kaca membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat.

Ia membeku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Darahnya terpompa ribuan kali lebih cepat. Nafasnya tercekat, tak mau keluar. Dadanya sangat sesak. Pikirannya sudah tak jernih. Oh tidak, gadis itu tak bisa melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Ia harus segera pergi.

Dengan cepat, ia membalikan badannya memunggungi pintu, dan kemudian berlari lewat pintu belakang ruang staf. Ia berlari menembus hawa dingin kota Seoul di bulan Januari. Ia tak peduli badannya menggigil. Tak peduli dengan badannya yang bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanya sampai di apartemennya cepat-cepat dan menangis sesegera mungkin.

Tujuh menit kemudian, kakinya sampai di muka pintu apartemen sederhananya. Dengan tergesa, ia membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah kamarnya. Merebahkan diri dan menangis di atas kasur saja sudah menjadi obat. Ya, ia tahu, obat seperti ini belum begitu manjur.

Fia menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan was-was. Didekatinya Kaemi di pinggir kasur, dan dielus dengan lembut rambut hitam nan tebal sahabatnya itu. Dengan nada suara khawatir, ia bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Kaem? Apa yang terjadi di café tempatmu bekerja?"

"O—Onnie. Tadi—tadi," ujarnya terbata di sela-sela tangisnya. Fia terus membelai rambut gadis itu dan mulai memiringkan kepala, agar dapat melihat Kaemi lebih jelas.

"Ya? Tadi kenapa?"

Kaemi menggigit bibir bawah dengan keras. Mencoba meredam tangis kerasnya. Namun ia tak bisa. Maka dengan tersengal, ia mencoba melanjutkan kata-kata yang membuat Fia membelalakan mata, "Ta—tadi aku lihat Su—Sulli dan Ta—Taem-oppa be—berpegangan tangan da—dan, dan Taem-oppa me—mencium pungggung tangannya sambil—sambil me—memberinya sebuah, hiks, ci—cincin."

.

.

Seoul, minggu kedua Januari 2021.

Januari berjalan terasa sangat lambat. Waktu seolah berjalan bagai seekor siput. Ah, tetapi gadis itu juga tahu jika sesunggguhnya waktu berjalan amat sangat cepat.

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua di bulan Januari, bulan terdingin baginya. Juga hari ini adalah hari di mana dia kembali. Dan setelah hari ini, kehidupannya akan berjalan normal seperti biasa lagi. Berjalan dengan lancar, walau ia tahu hatinya akan merindu dengan parah lagi.

Gadis tersebut menghela nafas dalam sudut ruangan apartemennya. Matanya menatap jam di samping ranjang. 04.30 pagi. Pantas saja ia merasa suhu tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Masih sangat pagi. Terlalu pagi ia terbangun di Korea. Hm, bangun jam segitu jika di Indonesia sudah biasa. Karena rata-rata semua orang sudah mandi. Yah, tapi ini Korea, bukan Indonesia.

Kaemi kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh, kecuali bagian hidung ke atas. Matanya sedikit menerawang. Kemudian dia berbisik pelan, "Taemin-oppa. Kau pulang hari ini? Baguslah."

.

Suara jam yang berdentang tujuh kali membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Tubuhnya menggeliat malas di atas kasur. Masih dengan sedikit mengantuk, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, gadis berkulit hitam manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu keluar, ia disambut oleh aroma sedap penggugah lapar. Yah, lumayan. Toh perutnya benar-benar harus diisi. Ia amat sangat lapar. Maka secepat kilat, gadis itu pergi ke dapur.

Dapat dilihatnya sebuah siluet seseorang di dalam dapur apartemen sederhananya itu. Dipahatnya senyuman tipis, kemudian gadis itu menyapa, "Fia-onnie bikin apa? Harum amat."

Fia membalikkan badan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan segala tetek bengek urusan dapur. "Oh hai, Kaem-chan. Aku buat yang gampang, yang bahannya ada di kulkasmu. Pagi ini kita sarapan omellete aja, ya. Bingung mau buat apa soalnya, hehe. Nggak apa, kan? Sekalian kau coba hasil masakanku ini, imotou. Ayo, ayo duduk. Nah, aku ambilkan nasinya."

"Eh, aku aja yang ambil nasinya, Onnie."

"Nggak," ujar Fia tajam. Didorongnya punggung sang sahabat dan dengan paksa, ia mendudukan sahabatnya itu di salah satu kursi. "Kamu duduk manis aja di sini. Biar aku yang ambilkan. Turuti perintahku ini, Nak. Aku lebih tua," katanya sambil mengacungkan jari bak seorang ibu pada putrinya.

"Yeee," respon Kaemi. Namun ia belum selesai, "aku menurut, Nyonya Morimoto, hahaha. Aigoo, hahahaha. Hayo loh mukanya memerah, hahaha."

"Ha-ha. Lucu banget ya, Kaem," ujar Fia dengan nada tertawa yang hambar. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia berbalik, "tapi aku maunya jadi Nyonya Morimoto Ryutaro, jangan sama adiknya, haha. Amin aja deh."

"Hahahaha. Ye, amin," ucap Kaemi sambil tersenyum. Fia balas tersenyum dan mulai menyiapkan makan pagi mereka.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Mata Kaemi yang sedari tadi berkonsentrasi pada televisi, buyar begitu mendengar suara bel pada pintu kamar apartemennya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Mata gadis ini membelalak kaget. Oh tidak, bagaimana ia menghadapi situasi ini? Ia belum siap. Sangat belum siap.

"Anyyeong hasseo, Kaemi."

Kaemi tak sanggup berkata. Dengan memaksa, ia berbicara pada orang di depannya itu, "A—annyeong hasseo, Taem-oppa."

Hening kemudian menelusup masuk ke dalam atmosfer kedua insan ini. Mereka tak sanggup berkata apapun. Tuhan seolah mencabut semua kata dalam dunia mereka. Tak terpikirkan sama sekali untuk melontarkan satu saja pertanyaan. Itu terasa sulit. Lebih sulit daripada memecahkan lima puluh soal logaritma sekaligus.

Pada akhirnya, Kaemi lah yang angkat bicara, "Masuklah, Oppa. Tak baik berbicara dengan tamu di depan pintu."

Namun Taemin hanya menggeleng. Dihela nafas pendek, sebelum ia berbicara, "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar."

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kaemi. Tetapi matanya yang sigap itu menangkap sebuah bayangan benda besar dibalik tubuh tegap Taemin. Ya, tak salah lagi. Itu adalah sebuah koper. "Tunggu, aku tahu. Oppa hari ini pergi ke Jepang, kan?" tebaknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dianggukkannya kepala perlahan. "Ye," katanya. "Dan aku mau berpamitan." Hening kembali merasuki. Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Sang pemuda kembali membuka mulut, "Selain itu," lanjutnya. "selain itu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"A—apa? Apa itu?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, pemuda itu menarik sesuatu dari dalam tas ransel putihnya. Dan benda tersebut ia berikan pada gadis di depannya, yang terlihat sedikit kaget. "Ini."

Sebuah surat berwarna merah lembut diberikannya. Oh jangan bilang itu adalah...

"Ini apa, Oppa?" tanya Kaemi penasaran. Taemin tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan lembut dan jelas,

"Undangan. Undangan pertunanganku."

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Kata-kata itu menohok jantungnya. Menusuk tulangnya. Membunuh hatinya.

Undangan katanya? Undangan? Kaemi amat sangat terkejut. Oh Tuhan, ini sungguh tak adil. Pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati selama bertahun-tahun akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain? Bukan dirinya? Ah, sia-sia saja kalau begitu doanya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Sia-sia saja kerja kerasnya selama ini. Sia-sia saja usahanya pegi ke Korea yang salah satunya bertujuan untuk bertemu pemuda itu. Sia-sia saja kini perjalanannya. Ini pengorbanan yang sia-sia! Tuhan, sebegitu teganya kah Kau pada gadis itu?

Perih. Hatinya perih sekali. Tersayat ia oleh takdir yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Ia tak kuat, Tuhan. Sungguh. Pemuda itu menghancurkan hatinya dengan sebuah kalimat. Sungguh sebuah ironi. Tak bisa kah Kau kabulkan doa gadis ini?

Taemin menatap Kaemi yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Ah, sebuah perasaan bersalah menelusup relung hatinya. Ditatapnya lembut si gadis, dan ia berkata, "Pertunanganku bulan depan. Tanggal tiga Februari di Tokyo. Datang ya. Tiket pesawatnya akan kukirimkan nanti. Kau mau datang kan?"

Oh sial. Permintaan pemuda itu terlalu lembut. Kata-katanya yang selembut beledu itu menggoyahkan hatinya yang sedaritadi membisiki untuk tidak datang. Kaemi merasa dilema.

"A—aku tidak tahu, Oppa," akhirnya ia menjawab.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan. Diraihnya dagu si gadis, dan ditatapnya bola mata yang agak berair itu. Untuk sepersekian detik, mereka mengunci diri mereka dengan tatapan yang lama. Taemin tersenyum lagi. "Kenapa tidak tahu? Ayolah datang. Masa' kau tak ingin melihat sahabatmu berbahagia?"

Sahabat? Sahabat? Hanya sebatas itukah hubungan diantara mereka? Oh ya, kau tak bisa menawar, semut kecil. Dia sudah bertunangan. "Ta—tapi."

"Kumohon? Sahabat baik? Semut kecilku?"

Permohonan yang lugu dari sang pemuda membuat dirinya merasa jahat karena terlalu egois. Ah, mungkin ini waktunya untuk melepas semua. Dihembusnya nafas kecil sebelum ia berkata, "Baiklah, Oppa."

Taemin tersenyum lebar. Diusapnya kepala Kaemi, kemudian ia berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju tangga sambil menarik kopernya. "Itu saja. Aku sudah tenang kau bilang akan datang." Dan pemuda itu berbalik menghadap tangga. Namun sebelum ia melangkah turun, tanpa menghadap Kaemi ia berkata, "Pesawatku terbang jam sebelas." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ia benar-benar pergi dari pandangan Kaemi.

Dengan hati yang patah, ia berbalik memasuki apartemennya. Ditutupnya pintu secara perlahan, kemudian ia menangis lagi. Oh sial, air matanya tak mau berhenti. Ia terus saja menangis, tak berhenti. Cairan ini tak mau berhenti.

Lagi-lagi Fia menemani. Dengan cepat, dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu dan diusapnya rambut hitam si gadis dengan perlahan. "Kau kenapa, Kaem?"

"Onnie tahu kan, tadi Taem-oppa kemari," ujarnya di sela-sela tangis.

"Ya, lalu?"

Dengan suara parau, Kaemi berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia—dia memberikanku i—ini." Kaemi mengacungkan surat yang tadi Taemin berikan untuknya. "Di—dia memberikanku undangan... pert—pertunangan."

"Hah?"

"Ini serius, Onnie. Dia yang be—berkata begitu padaku. Aku—aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Rasanya sakit sekali di sini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. A—aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa aku jadinya tanpa dia. Aku—aku sangat mencintainya, Onnie. Aku harus bagaimana? Ini semua membuatku gila. Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku nggak kuat! Aku benar-benar... hancur."

Amarahnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan kecil menyayat hati Fia. Ia tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Perasaan sahabatnya selama tiga belas tahun ini. Ia sangat mengerti hancurnya perasaan tulus mencintai Kaemi pada Taemin. Ah, ini ujian yang sangat berat.

Dielusnya rambut panjang hitam dan legam milik sahabatnya itu. Fia menarik nafas. "Kaem, apa kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Taem-ani?"

"Menyatakan, huh?" tanya Kaemi sedikit terkejut. Dijauhkannya tangan Fia dari kepala, dan dia menatap sahabatnya itu. "Onnie gila atau apa? Dia sudah bertunangan! Mana mungkin aku menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungannya dengan tunangannya."

"Kaem, dengarkan aku," ujar Fia sembari menarik pipi Kaemi agar mata mereka bertemu. "Aku hanya bilang 'menyatakan'. Aku tidak menyuruhmu agar kau meminta Taem-ani menjadi milikmu, iya kan?"

"I—iya sih. Dan aku belum bilang tentang perasaanku pada Taem-oppa. Ah, sudah terlambat, Onnie."

Fia mengulas sebuah senyum. "Cinta memang mengenal waktu. Sangat mengenal waktu. Tapi untukmu, ini belum terlambat, Kaem. Dia belum menikah, kan? Ayo sana, pergilah. Susul Taem-ani dan katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Kaemi terpaku beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melontarkan sebuah tanya, "Ke—kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menyatakannya?"

"Karena," jawab Fia. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "karena dengan menyatakan perasaanmu, setidaknya kau menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Yang membuatmu jatuh, terpuruk, dan merana seperti ini adalah karena kau menyembunyikan hatimu darinya. Kau tak akan bisa tenang, Kaem, benar? Kalau kau terus-terusan memendam perasaanmu tanpa mengungkapkannya seperti sekarang ini, lama-lama perasaanmu sendiri akan membunuhmu. Meracuni otakmu. Kau mengerti?"

Kaemi terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Dipahatnya senyuman tulus untuk sang sahabat. "Ye. Gomawo yo, Onnie. Aku akan menyusulnya ke bandara sebentar lagi. Toh penerbangannya masih satu jam kemudian."

Fia melirik jam dan kemudian ia terbelalak kaget. "Satu jam katamu? Penerbangannya tinggal lima belas menit lagi! Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit."

"Apa? Tapi tadi Taem-oppa bilang penerbangannya jam sebelas."

Gadis berkulit putih itu nampak sedikit terkejut. Kemudian diguncangkannya bahu Kaemi. "Jam sebelas? Jam sebelas dia bilang? Argh, Nii-san! Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Jelas-jelas dia memperlihatkan tiketnya padaku kemarin. Penerbangannya jam sepuluh! Oh _God, hurry up_, Kaem. Cepat susul dan nyatakan perasaanmu!" seru Fia sambil mendorong keluar sang sahabat.

Kaemi yang didorong keluar langsung melesat menuju tangga. Ia menghadap ke arah Fia sebelum berbalik menuju tangga. "_Wish me luck_, Onnie!" Dan gadis itu langsung pergi.

.

Tik, tik, tik.

Hiruk pikuk bandara tak ia dengarkan sedikitpun. Matanya tak bosan menatap jam yang menghiasi tangannya.

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang delapan menit. Ia menghembus nafas panjang dan kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk dan check in dalam waktu tiga menit lagi.

Dengan sabar pemuda itu menunggu. Menyebalkan memang, tapi ia harus sabar. Ia yakin sekali gadis itu akan datang. Gadis itu pasti datang walaupun hanya sekedar memberikan ucapan sampai jumpa.

Sepuluh kurang tujuh menit. Ia masih menunggu. Dengan bosan, ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kembali ia hela nafas berat. Ia tak tahan. Ia sudah mencoba untuk sabar, tapi ia tak bisa. Kini ia putus asa. Dengan berat hati, diseretnya koper hitamnya menuju pintu masuk bandara.

"TAEM-OPPA!"

Dan satu teriakan itu sukses membuat hatinya gembira. Badannya dibalikkan dan dengan senyum mengembang, pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. "Hoi, Kaemi. Kau datang juga rupanya."

"Hhh, ye. Aku datang menjemput Oppa. Sekalian ada yang ingin ku—ku..."

"Hm? Apa? Cepatlah. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dalam waktu sepuluh detik, aku akan pergi. Pesawatku sudah mau take off," ancam Taemin.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia belum siap. Sama sekali tak siap. Padahal, di depan Fia, ia yakin ia bisa melakukan ini. Di depan sahabatnya itu, ia sudah sangat yakin akan perasaannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia gugup setengah mati? Tuhan, ia butuh bantuanMu. "Eh, a—ano Oppa."

"Hitungan undur kumulai. Sepuluh..."

Kaemi mulai was-was. Jantungnya berdengup kencang tak karuan.

"Sembilan..."

Lee Kaemi. Ayo, cepat katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya!

"Delapan..."

"A—aa, itu Oppa."

"Hm? Tujuh..."

Aduh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kaemi? Pemuda ini sudah sampai hitungan ketujuh.

"Enam..."

Oke, kau makin kehabisan waktu, Kaemi.

"Lima..."

Lihat, sudah lima, dan kau belum berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Empat..."

Empat, semut kecil. Sudah hitungan keempat.

"Tiga..."

Keluarkan semuanya. Keluarkanlah kata-katamu. Luapkan perasaanmu, Kaemi! _Just shout it out!_

"Dua... Sa..."

"Oppa! Aa—aa aku, aku."

"...tu."

.

"Oppa, sa—saranghae."

.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kebisingan di bandara tak mereka hiraukan. Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Dan keduanya tersenyum.

"Mian, Oppa. Mian aku baru bilang sekarang. Aku—aku tak bermaksud membuat Oppa menjadi milikku, walaupun sebagian dari diriku mengharap seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi egois, Oppa. Aku mengatakan ini agar aku bisa lega dari perasaan yang sudah sering kali ingin membunuhku ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Kalau aku tetap menahan perasaan ini, aku akan mati. Terbunuh oleh perasaanku sendiri. Maaf, selama ini aku memendam perasaan yang sangat besar pada Oppa. Aku—aku..."

Taemin tersenyum. Diangkatnya dagu gadis itu dan kemudian ia berkata dengan lembut, "Cukup. Aku mengerti kok. Sudah ya. Aku harus check in. Sampai jumpa, semut kecilku." Dan pemuda itu berbalik. Namun setelah kakinya melangkah empat kali, ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan tegapnya ke arah Kaemi. "Kau harus datang ke Jepang, Kaemi. Kalau tidak, yah, kau membuatku kecewa. Kau tak mau aku kecewa, kan?"

Kaemi menggeleng cepat. "Err, tentu tidak, Oppa."

"Bagus. Datang ya."

Kali ini, gadis hitam manis itu tersenyum. Dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia memandangi punggung pemuda yang ia cintai pergi. Dan dengan lirih, ia berbisik, "Pasti. Pasti aku datang, Oppa. Aku akan tebus rasa bersalahku."

.

.

Tokyo, Februari 2021.

"Tolong kursi-kursi itu pindahkan ke arah sini."

"Eeh, jangan diambil! Itu susah buatnya, kawan. Ayo kembalikan!"

"Tirai! Tolong tarik bagian itu. Nah, ya, terus!"

Suara para pekerja dalam gedung tersebut menambah 'ramai'nya suasana di dalam. Hiruk pikuk banyak orang yang sedang bekerja dengan giat terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan gedung tersebut. _Well,_ semua orang terlihat sibuk mengatur dan menyusun dekorasi gedung itu agar terlihat lebih megah.

Terlihat di depan pintu gedung, sesosok manusia berdiri tegap dengan balutan jas hitam yang rapi. Wajahnya yang rupawan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dengan tatapan puas.

"Indah sekali dekorasi ruangan ini. Hmp, saya yakin ini akan menjadi pesta yang besar, Tuan."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kanannya dan tersenyum kembali. "Sudah seharusnya begitu, Tuan. Memang pesta ini harus jadi pesta yang indah untuk dikenang."

"Ya, Anda benar. Kalau begitu, selamat berbahagia Taemin-san. Semoga rencana Anda sukses."

.

Seorang gadis tengah terduduk di ruang tamu apartemen sahabatnya. Menunggu dengan sabar sembari memperhatikan jam yang tertera di dinding. Gadis itu memutar kedua bola mata bosan, dan mulai berteriak, "Onnie, udah belum? Sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Kita nggak boleh terlambat, kan?"

"Ne, ne, ne! Aku siap nih, Kaem."

Fia keluar dengan menggunakan long dress berwarna dasar broken white. Sedangkan Kaemi memilih menggunakan gaun berwarna putih cerah. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum dan mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemen Fia, sambil bersenda gurau gembira.

"Haha, eh Onnie, kita naik taksi nih ke tempat pertunangannya Taem-oppa?"

Gadis berkulit putih itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan mulai tertawa kecil. "Nggak. Kita udah dijemput kok. Yuk, ke depan," ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Kaemi.

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Benar saja, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam sudah menunggu kedatangan gadis-gadis tersebut. Kemudian, supir mobil tersebut keluar dan menyambut Fia dan Kaemi dengan sopan. "Silahkan masuk, Nona-nona."

"Domou arigatou. Ayo, Kaem kita masuk. Sebelum kita ketinggalan banyak hal, haha."

Kaemi mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mereka memasuki mobil mewah tersebut dan mobil itu langsung melesat pergi.

Lumayan jauh juga gedung tersebut dari apartemen Fia. Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan.

Kaemi menatap bangunan yang terpampang besar di depannya. Kedua bola mata itu terlihat kagum. Pasalnya, gedung itu berdekorasi gaya yunani kuno. Tiang-tiangnya dililitkan sebuah kain panjang berwarna emas. Langit-langitnya pun dipasangkan kain-kain emas itu. Dan begitu mereka masuk, seluruh tatapan mata tamu melihat ke arah dua gadis tersebut. Namun perasaan risih itu hilang ketika seseorang menarik lengan keduanya.

"Kaem, Fia, ayo ikuti aku."

Tanpa melihat orang yang menariknya tersebut, Kaemi sudah tahu siapa dia. Maka gadis itu hanya diam dan mengikuti saja kemana orang itu akan membawanya. Tetapi ia dibuat terkejut oleh Fia yang mengenal orang tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana, Sulli-neechan?"

Sulli langsung membalikan badannya, menghadap Fia. "Kursi VIP. Taem-oppa yang menyuruhku membawa kalian ke kursi itu. Hahaha, bekerja sebagai asistennya lumayan juga."

"Eh?" ujar Kaemi terkejut. "Asisten?"

Wanita Korea itu mengangguk. "Ye, aku asisten Taem-oppa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A—aku pikir." Kaemi berusaha melanjutkan, "a—aku pikir, Onnie err, tunangannya Taem-oppa."

Tawa langsung meledak diantara Fia dan Sulli. Segera saja Sulli menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kaemi. "Kenapa sih kau berpikiran begitu, hm? Aku bukan tunangannya kok. Selama ini aku hanya jadi adik, asisten, dan kelinci percobaan dia aja. Nggak pernah ada hubungan khusus diantara kami."

Kaemi terdiam sejenak. "Ya, habisnya Onnie lengket banget sama Taem-oppa. Aku jadi berpikiran begitu, kan? Hahaha. Mm, terus, kalau Sulli-onnie bukan tunangannya oppa, siapa tunangannya Taem-oppa yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Kaemi penasaran. Fia dan Sulli berpandangan, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Itu sih, harus Taem-oppa sendiri yang bilang. Kalau nggak, aku bisa dipecat jadi asistennya, hahaha," ujar Sulli. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "nanti kau tahu siapa orang itu. Sabar saja. Nah, ayo duduk. Kursi VIP khusus untuk kalian."

Dengan masih digandrungi rasa penasaran yang besar, Kaemi dengan terpaksa bungkam dan duduk. Ia masih penasaran dan mencoba menerka siapa itu tunangan Taemin. Pikirannya bergelut resah. Kemudian, di sela-sela pikiran yang memusingkan seperti itu, ia menatap Sulli. Ah ya, ia lupa menanyakan pada wanita muda itu kenapa ia mengenal Kaemi. Didekatinya perlahan artis Korea tersebut, dan ia mulai bertanya, "Onnie. Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan. Jawab ya?"

Sulli menatap Kaemi sedikit heran, lalu tersenyum. "Ye. Silahkan saja."

"Err, aku hanya penasaran," mulai Kaemi. Lalu gadis hitam manis itu melanjutkan, "kenapa Onnie tahu aku dan namaku waktu kita ada di café tempatku bekerja? Padahal itu pertama kalinya kita bertemu, dan Onnie langsung mengenalku."

Wanita muda itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali memunculkan senyum khasnya. "Karena waktu tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku mencari data tentangmu. Data tentang salah satu Taemints beruntung, yang berhasil menemukan nickname Taem-oppa di TsMessanger. Nah, dari sanalah aku tahu nama dan wajahmu. Lagipula wajahmu mudah diingat," jawab Sulli.

"Lalu, pencarian itu dilakukan atas dasar apa? Taem-oppa yang menyuruh? Atau Onnie sendiri yang penasaran?" lanjut Kaemi.

Lagi-lagi Sulli tersenyum. Ditepuknya perlahan kepala Kaemi. "Waktu itu aku penasaran sekali dengan orang yang berhasil menemukan nickname oppa. Masalahnya, dari sekian banyak Taemints yang sign up dan mencari oppa, hanya satu orang yang berhasil menemukannya. Yah, begitulah. Aku penasaran, hehehe."

Kaemi menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, ia merilekskan diri di bangku dan menatap Sulli yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Memperhatikan yeoja tersebut dan tersenyum. Rupanya pikiran yang ada di otaknya tentang Sulli adalah tunangan Taemin salah. Kaemi menghela nafas.

Gadis hitam manis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lantai kayu gedung tersebut. Senyum getir menghias paras. Ia merasa salah ketika melihat wanita Korea disebelahnya. Ia merasa bersalah pernah membenci wanita tersebut. Ia malu telah berburuk sangka. Padahal wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat baik.

Ketika ia sedang merenung seperti itu, lampu gedung tiba-tiba saja padam. Diangkatnya kepala dan ia mulai menggerakan leher ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap.

"Fia-onnie? Onnie ada di mana?" tanyanya panik.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam jemari gadis tersebut. Ditengah kepanikan itu, ia mendengar bisikan Fia, tepat ditelinganya. "Saengil chukkae hamnida, moutochan-ku. Ayo, jalan. Ikuti saja penuntunmu ini."

Ah, ia lupa bahwa ia berulang tahun hari ini. Di tanggal tiga Februari ini. Kaemi yang tidak masih terdiam di tempat, berbisik kecil, "Gomawo Onnie."

"Ne. Nah ayo, bergeraklah."

Kaemi mengangguk, lalu tangan yang menuntunnya itu mulai bergerak. Ia menurut saja. Dengan hati yang resah karena rasa penasaran yang besar, ia mengikuti sang penuntun tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Mulutnya terkunci.

Sekitar empat puluh empat langkah kemudian, keduanya berhenti. Kemudian Kaemi bisa merasakan sang penuntun melepaskan tangannya, meninggalkan ia di gedung yang gelap ini.

"Fia-onnie?" panggilnya ragu-ragu. Karena tak ada tanggapan sama sekali, ia diam. Gadis itu sebenarnya agak takut, namun ia mencoba sabar. Bertambahnya usia setahun harus bisa membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih berani.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyorot tempat di mana Kaemi berdiri. Gadis itu dengan refleks menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, karena silaunya menyakitkan mata gadis tersebut. Setelah itu, lampu tersebut berpindah, menyorot sesosok yang ada di sebelah kanannya, yang sedang berdiri di sebuah panggung kecil. Sosok itu tersenyum pada Kaemi dan perlahan, tubuh itu bergerak mendekati si gadis.

Kaemi terpaku. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan satu pun sel tubuhnya sendiri.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Kemudian, ia tersenyum pada Kaemi dan mulai mengenggam tangan gadis itu. "Hai, Kaem. Kau datang juga."

Gadis itu balas tersenyum. Namun airmata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku kan sudah janji, Taem-oppa."

Senyum di wajah Taemin mengembang. Ditariknya lembut tangan Kaemi, dan pemuda itu menuntun kembali si gadis menuju panggung kecil yang ada di dalam gedung. Mereka berdua bergerak diikuti oleh lampu sorot. Pada akhirnya di depan sebuah microphone, langkah kaki Taemin berhenti, diikuti Kaemi.

"Selamat siang," ujar pemuda itu di depan mic. "Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Anda yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pesta ini," lanjut Taemin. Ia menatap tamu-tamunya yang berada dalam gedung setengah gelap itu. "Terima kasih banyak Anda mau meluangkan waktu di hari ini, untuk melihat sesuatu yang besar yang akan mengubah hidup saya." Ia berhenti sejenak. "_Well_, saya tidak akan bertele-tele. Untuk yang pertama, saya akan mengenalkan seorang gadis di samping saya ini. Ia bernama Lee Kaemi."

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan di dalam gedung itu membuat Kaemi gugup. Oh, apa yang sedang dilakukan oppa-nya itu?

Pemuda yeppeo tersenyum penuh arti. "Hari ini, ia berulang tahun yang kedua puluh lima. Hm, ye, saengil chukkae hamnida. Dan diumurnya yang sekarang ini, saya ingin memberinya suatu hadiah yang mungkin saja akan berkesan baginya. Saya ingin memberinya suatu benda dan suatu pertanyaan. Mm, kau bisa kemari dan mendekatiku, Kaem?"

Malu-malu Kaemi maju ke arah Taemin, sang pemuda pujaan hati. Sambil menahan mukanya yang nyaris memerah, ia meredam semua pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang tak terjawab. Sabarlah, Kaemi. Sebentar lagi semuanya terungkap.

Taemin mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut gadis yang malu-malu. Ditariknya si gadis mendekat, lalu pemuda itu mengunci mata Kaemi dengan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menatap para tamu undangan. "Anda semua akan menjadi saksi yang besar bagi saya."

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Kaemi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum memanggil nama si gadis, "Kaemi."

"Y—ye, Oppa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku akan memberimu sebuah benda dan sebuah pertanyaan di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Untuk yang pertama, aku akan memberimu sebuah pertanyaan. Kau siap?" tanya Taemin sambil menatap dalam-dalam wajah Kaemi. Kaemi hanya mengangguk. Lalu didekapnya tangan gadis itu, dan dia kembali membuang nafas. "Ehm, Kaem. Dengarlah pertanyaanku ini baik-baik."

Kaemi menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa, ia sangat gugup. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini? Bagaimana kalau tunangannya melihat dia? Bisa kacau nanti. Ah sudahlah. Kau fokus saja pada pertanyaannya. Nikmati saja kedekatanmu dengan pemuda ini. Toh, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, semut kecil.

Taemin kembali memperhatikan mata gadis tersebut. Disentuhnya lembut ujung dagu si gadis, dan ia mulai mengeluarkan tanya yang tak pernah gadis itu sangka. "Kaemi. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku telah membuatmu menangis. Maaf aku melukai hatimu. Tapi aku harap perasaanmu padaku tidak berubah."

"Eh?"

"Saranghae, Kaem. Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celana hitamnya. Sebuah kotak beledu berwarna merah yang berisi sebuah cincin emas putih bermahkotakan batu berlian mungil ditengahnya. Akan tetapi pikiran gadis itu melayang pada kejadian bulan lalu, ketika ia melihat si pemuda memberikan cincin itu kepada Sulli di café tempatnya bekerja. Gadis itu terpaku di tempat.

"I—itu kan cincin yang sebulan lalu Oppa berikan pada Sulli-onnie di tempatku bekerja," ujar Kaemi tanpa sadar.

Taemin tersenyum. "Ye. Waktu itu ia hanya menjadi alat peraga. Dia sudah tahu kalau cincin itu akan kuberikan padamu."

Ditonton puluhan—bahkan ratusan—pasang mata, kedua insan ini bertatapan penuh cinta. Lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Jadi, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Kaemi?"

Ketegangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dengan wajah yang sedikit tertumpahi air mata, Kaemi tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. "Y—ye, Oppa. A—aku bersedia."

Lampu-lampu kembali menyala. Tak lama terdengar sorak sorai riuh di dalam gedung tersebut, yang ikut berbahagia atas Taemin dan juga Kaemi.

Tiba-tiba, Taemin memeluk Kaemi dan membuat para tamu bersorak semakin keras. Dibalasnya pelukan dari Taemin. "Gomawo, Kaemi. Gomawo. Saranghae," bisik si pemuda di telinga Kaemi. Gadis itu mengangguk bahagia dalam pelukannya. "Ye, Oppa. Saranghae."

Kemudian dilepasnya pelukan Kaemi. Sambil mengusap bekas air mata pada pipi gadis itu, Taemin kembali tersenyum. "Pergilah pada Fia dan Sulli. Mereka berdua sudah tak sabar ingin menyelamati jadinya kita berdua, _fiancé_-ku," goda Taemin yang sukses membuat gadis itu merona.

"Haha, baiklah Oppa. Aku duluan ya."

Kaemi langsung berlari menuruni panggung kecil tersebut. Didatanginya Fia dan kemudian dia memeluk sang sahabat. "Onnie!"

Fia membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa. "Selamat ya, Imouto. Selamat. _Congrats. Longlast._ Berbahagialah. Jangan nangis terus, haha."

"Kaemi," panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Sulli mendatanginya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku memang sudah menyelamatimu sebulan yang lalu di tempatmu bekerja. Tapi sekarang aku mau mengucapkannya lagi. Selamat, selamat, dan selamat! Semoga kalian berdua bisa tetap bersama sampai akhir."

"Amin. Gomawo, Onnie."

Ketiga orang itu mulai menyatu dalam obrolan demi obrolan yang seru, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan segala obrolan mereka.

.

_KRAAAAAK! BRUAGH!_

.

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Seketika itu juga, semua orang langsung histeris memandang pemandangan di depan ruangan tersebut. Atmosfer kegembiraan langsung lenyap dan digantikan dengan kepanikan.

Kaemi terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tak bisa berpikiran jernih. Pikirannya kosong saat melihat darah itu. Darah yang berasal dari kepala tunangannya, yang barusan saja kejatuhan lampu besar di atas panggung tersebut. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Kaemi berlari menghampiri tubuh Taemin.

"Oppa! Oppa, bangunlah! Siapa saja, tolong panggilkan ambulan! Oppa! Oppa, ayo bangun! Ta—Taem-oppa, ini tidak lucu. Sungguh tidak lucu. Ayolah, bangun dan perdengarkan suaramu, Oppa. Kumohon bangun, kumohon..."

Kaemi mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Taemin. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, Desember 2021.

Menghangatkan diri di depan perapian memang seharusnya menjadi hal tepat di musim dingin ini. Terlebih, Seoul menjadi sangat dingin bila musim ini datang berkunjung.

Begitulah yang dilakukan Kaemi pada musim dingin ini. Berjam-jam duduk termenung di depan perapian. Memandangi nyala api yang berkobar sembari menyetel radio agar ruangan tersebut tidak menjadi terlalu sepi.

Wanita itu kemudian mendesah. Dengan tatapan yang sayu, ia memperhatikan jari manis kirinya. Memperhatikan sebuah benda yang terpampang indah di sana. Ia tersenyum. Cincin itu adalah cincin terindah yang pernah bersemat di jarinya. Cincin paling berharga yang diberikan seseorang yang sangat spesial bagi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba memori tentang kejadian ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima kembali terekam di otak wanita tersebut. Ulang tahun itu merupakan ulang tahun terindah dan terburuk di sepanjang perjalan hidup sang wanita. Indah. Memang sangat indah, karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan manisnya arti dari sebuah kesabaran dengan dijabahnya doa oleh sang Maha Kuasa. Ya, waktu itu ia sampai tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun saking senang dan tak percayanya.

Namun ternyata saat-saat kebahagiaanya pada waktu itu tak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa menit setelah penembakan yang manis itu, tunangannya mengalami suatu kejadian yang mengerikan. Tunangan wanita itu jatuh tertimpa lampu besar yang sangat berat. Kepala sang tunangan langsung mengeluarkan banyak darah dan terjadilah pendarahan yang hebat.

Sudah cukup. Mari kita hentikan. Itu kenangan yang sangat buruk bagi wanita itu.

Kaemi mengusap bulir-bulir airmatanya. Ditatapnya kembali api di perapian yang berkobar. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Nyonya Kaemi?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Senyumnya langsung ia lempar pada si pemanggil. "Ada apa?"

"Err, ada yang ingin bertemu Nyonya. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk informasinya."

"Tak perlu sungkan, Nyonya. Ini sudah tugas saya."

Kaemi tersenyum. Dengan cepat, ia meraih mantel dan keluar dari ruangan perapian. Buru-buru kaki itu melangkah pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui tamu itu. Ia menerka-nerka, namun ia tak yakin dengan setiap orang yang coba ia pikirkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia sampai di ruang tamu. Ia menyipitkan sedikit mata agar dapat melihat lebih jelas siluet sang tamu yang membelakanginya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa tamu tersebut. Airmata kembali menggenang. Sedikit getir tersirat dalam suaranya, "Hei."

Tamu tersebut membalikkan badan dan balas tersenyum. Didekatinya Kaemi lalu ia memeluk tubuh wanita itu. "Hei Nyonya Kaemi. Bogoshipeun."

Kaemi membalas pelukannya. "Bogoshipeun, Taem-oppa," ujarnya berbisik.

Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak mau berpisah dari Kaemi. "Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah, istriku. Aku pulang."

.

**#Tokyo and Seoul: Hide and Seek; END#**

**A/N: **Selesaaaaaaai! Banzai! Akhirnya lunas juga hutang saya di fic ini, haha.

Ya, ya! Taemin nggak meninggal. Dia akhirnya menikah sama Kaemi tuh. Jadi pas dia kejatuhan lampu besar itu, dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh para dokter. Berterima kasihlah sama dokter-dokter itu, hahaha #nah loh#

Oke, akhirnya spesial thanks untuk para reviewer yang udah bersedia meriview fiksi saya ini. Huhuns, saya terharu. Mereka adalah: **Uzuharu Natalie Fore-chan, via2myrene, Dew Dew, ruki4062jo, Kanna Ayasaki, Choi Yooshin, nikwon, IknaNha, Fedeoya Kimchi, **dan **Khahita Hiroyuki.** Aaaa~ makasih! Kalian semangatku. Apalagi Uzuharu Natalie Fore-chan yang selalu setia nagih di wall fb dan juga Dew Dew yang sampai ngebuatin kelarnya fiksi ini jadi taruhan. Ahaha, aku menang Dew. Makasih coklatnya yaaaa~ :9

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca tapi nggak review.

So, minna, wanna to review for the last time? :3 Ya, habis ini kelar, saya benar-benar hiatus. Yah saya kan anak kelas sembilan, jadi harus menghadapi segala macam ulangan. Doakan saya lulus yaa, amiiin!

.

Okay then, see ya in my next fic ;)

.

Cokutam,

FiiFii Swe-Cho.


End file.
